Assualt on an unhappy family
by Ac 3000
Summary: Omi was an orphan taken in by Master Fung. But who takes him in when all of his loved one are dead. I thank the Lord Jesus Christ for this story. Light Chasexomi depending on how you look at it.
1. Chapter 1

sad story probably alternate timeline, possibly evil Omi, and occ and yeah the into sucks Chase knows/knew Omi's parents I am not sure if I am gonna make Chase good or evil yet either but Chase more than likely will love Omi like a son and I know a lot of this doesn't make sense also I am setting up master Fung as a cruel person that's why Omy is liking Chase not slash ( for those he don't know, slash means gay, so not slash means not gay

**Start:**

Omi was an orphan, taken in by Master Fung. But who takes him in,

when everyone he could be a guardian to him is dead? No one knew that Jack

had developed a deadly disease, and certainly no one knew Jack had injected

everyone ( Clay, Raimundo, Master Fung, Monk Guan, Kimiko, etc) that Omi

was friends with. Omi was just crying alone at the temple, the last of the friends had died off.

**One day after their death:**

Chase Young had heard of Jack's plan. He hadn't told Jack that Omi

would be naturally immune to the disease due to Omi's genes. Chase went to

the temple a day after their deaths to find a sleeping Omi. It was clear Omi had

been crying, so Chase didn't want to wake him up. Chase picked Omi up and

walked to his own lair. As soon as Chase walked into the temple Omi woke up.

Omi, at the sight of Chase tried to fight but just couldn't care enough to fight

about anything. Omi just said " What are you doing?". Chase had expected a

fight so he said " I am taking you in, as it is evident no one else can." Omi

flipped, defending his honor saying " No I will not let you! It will destroy my

honor!" Chase knowing that Omi was just lying, knowing Omi knew it didn't

matter to his honor said " You know as well as I do it won't affect your honor, and

who else can you go to?". Omi didn't care and said " You can't do this!". Chase

just says, in a calm voice " I have already filled out the paperwork, legally I am

your guardian." By this time Chase was in his living room, so he sat down on a

couch with Omi still in his arms and said " Besides, you have wanted to live with

me for a while, I know that for a fact. After a few days we will attend a funeral

for your friends". At the mention of his friends, Omi nearly started to cry and

tried to hide it, but Chase saw it none the less and said" Omi you can cry, it will

not be held against you." Which is when Omi burst into tears, crying over his

lost loved ones.

**end of chapter because I need to go to bed and I want to get this on the internet before I over think it and this never gets posted. Any way I am sorry it is so short  
**


	2. short update chapter

Thank God for letting me write this chapter. I am sorry for not updating but I am hypercritical of myself and what people think, so even though I have only gotten good reviews I am still afraid of failure. Warning in this chapter Omi gets to a point of depression I was at recently that I pray that no one ever has to go through as it is the definition of numb. It is dang near impossible to get rid of. Any errors in grammar or spelling please report to me as I am not aware of them.

Start:

Chase was holding Omi in his lap, while Omi was snuggling up to him, probably

without realizing it. Chase had found the child staring over his friends dead bodies

with a look of extreme hurt in his eyes. He would lose his honor if he left the child to

die so he had taken Omi with him as well as all the shen gong wu. "Something for

Omi to play with when he's bored" Chase thought, thinking about why he had taken

the shen gong wu. He was really startling himself, but he knew it was because he

loved Omi. He was really tired but he knew if Omi woke up without him there it

might bring about a mental breakdown. Chase decided to just close his eyes for a

minute right when he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Omi awoke with a start from his nightmares. He was in Chase Young's lap, highly

embarrassed and afraid because of his nightmare. He wanted to talk to someone,

but Master Fung had always beaten him for waking him up after a nightmare. Omi

thought about his life, but no matter how depressing his thoughts should have been,

he couldn't feel anything. No happiness no sadness just numbness. Omi started to

want to have any feeling and took his nail and scratched so hard against his arm

that it caused a gash to form. The gash was bleeding rather badly, but Omi didn't

care, he just wanted the pain to distract from the numbness. Omi decided to try and

get a knife and finish Jack spicer's assault on his unhappy family, but Chase's arms

were holding him back

* * *

Chase was dreaming about the bloodbath at his parents house when he felt the

blood dripping on him. He thought it was part of the dream, so he didn't wake up

until he felt something trying to move his arms. At which point he snapped awake,

only to find Omi bleeding horribly from a wound directly on a vein. Chase could just

mutter " What have you done to yourself?" As Omi passed out from lack of blood.


	3. longer update chapter

I Thank God for letting me write this chapter. I am sorry for not updating but I am hypercritical of myself and what people think, so even though I have only gotten good reviews I am still afraid of failure. Warning in this chapter Omi gets to a point of depression I was at recently that I pray that no one ever has to go through as it is the definition of numb. It is dang near impossible to get rid of. Any errors in grammar or spelling please report to me as I am not aware of them. Before anyone points it out YES it is a major plot hole that Chase doesn't have feelings but he loves Omi. The worst thing about this depression is that when you sleep it goes away and stays away the next time your mind is clear and you have the slightest thing depressing happen. And when it goes away you start to think it won't come back but it always does. ANYONE who doesn't believe me on this can bite me cause I've been through it and I know how it feels. Although I haven't gone through anything near what Omi has.

Chase: Your lazy. You have been rehasing this same idea with the same formula...

Me: Shut up before this becomes a slash story

Chase: Hey man calm down! Put the keyboard down!

Start:

Chase quickly stopped the bleeding and stitched the arm back together. He then gave Omi a blood replenishing potion and Omi quickly came too but stayed quiet. Chase was concerned about how depressed Omi was and didn't notice. Chase remembered the blood bath that was his parents house and how he felt afterwards, the pure numbness at every moment of the day was why he joined the heylin. Simply so his humane part would stop trying to get feelings. He knew that if Omi was at that point of depression it would be hard to bring him back, which really would have scared him had he had feelings.

* * *

Omi was purely full of fear. He didn't know why he could feel again, but even the fear felt good in a way. But it was really scary, master fung had beaten Omi with a belt for waking him up, God knows what Chase would do. Which is precisely why he was pretending to be asleep. The belt, oh God how he didn't want to be beat again! Especially when Chase could do anything and no one could help him or even know about it. Omi whimpered at the thought before he could stop himself and froze in fear.

* * *

Chase heard the whimper and realized Omi was awake. Calmly and slowly he picked Omi up and positioned him face to face with himself. Chase started off " Omi why were you whimpering?" Omi just burst out in tears "Cause I don't want you to beat me for waking me up or cutting myself!" At which point Chase just hugged him and said " Never be afraid of me beating you, I wouldn't do that." This Omi calmed Omi but he was still sobbing. Chase waited until he stopped for his next question "Omi why did you cut yourself with your nail?"

* * *

Omi was sobbing. He couldn't believe he had just burst crying again, and instead of being mean Chase had just hugged him and told him he would never be beaten. Omi was just sobbing and sobbing. Eventually he quit and Chase asked "Omi why did you cut yourself with your nail?" Omi started to sob after wards having to think of the answer, knowing there was no way to not tell Chase, and how pathetic he would sound just overwhelmed him. He didn't stop crying for fifteen minutes.

* * *

After Chase asked his question the boy started to sob again. Again Chase hugged him and waited for an answer. After fifteen minutes Omi said " I just couldn't feel anything. I wanted to feel no matter what the cost." Chase hugged Omi again as he started to cry. Chase let out a tear himself realizing how depressed Omi truly was. When Omi stopped crying he heard Chase say "Let's get you to bed, you need your sleep. We will talk about this in the morning."

* * *

Chase once again waited for Omi to stop crying before saying " Let's get you to bed, you need your sleep. We will talk about this in the morning." Then Chase picked Omi up and brought him to his own room and tucked him into the bed. Omi's face told Chase he didn't trust the situation, so Chase said " You are not in trouble young monk just go to sleep.", and after a few minutes Omi went to sleep. Chase sat down in a comfortable chair near the bed. He looked over the room realizing how messy it was and suddenly had a flashback

Chase's mom was extremely mad and hung over from the grape wine she had had the night before and screamed at her child " Get your room clean for one damn day!"

This flashback made him flinch, which shouldn't have happened. "I don't have feelings why would that hurt me emontionally?" Chase though to himself. Eventually Chase decided to research it later.


	4. questions and punishments

I Thank God for letting me write this chapter. I am sorry for not updating but I am hypercritical of myself and what people think, so even though I have only gotten good reviews I am still afraid of failure. Warning in this chapter Omi gets to a point of depression I was at recently that I pray that no one ever has to go through as it is the definition of numb. It is dang near impossible to get rid of. Any errors in grammar or spelling please report to me as I am not aware of them. To the people who are reading this story and have never seen Xiaolin showdown but read my stories anyway I thank you and shen gong wu are things that Omi and his friends collected that could decide that fate of the world. These descriptions are from wikipedia

Start:

Chase had been up for a while. Partly to look over Omi, partly because of his insomnia, and partly because of the anxiety he had from Omi cutting a vein in his arm open. He decided that he would confront Wuya about his growing gain of feelings the first chance he got, but he wasn't sure when he would get a chance. He knew Having to care for Omi was going to be hard considering how close he was to suicide, it would be near impossible to have time to interrogate wuya about ancient dark magic. Chase was determined not to let Omi become like him or let Omi kill himself. But Chase needed more information about Omi's childhood before he could really help Omi. Suddenly an idea came to him.

* * *

When Omi awoke at first he was startled. It took him a few seconds to remember where he was, that and seeing Chase young in a chair right beside him. Omi realized a great need to go the bathroom. Omi immediately asked " I'm sorry sir, but can I go to the bathroom?" Chase said " Omi never apologize for something you can't control. Yes you may go into the hallway and it is the second door to the right." Omi completely ignored Chase's protests about him apologizing and just ran to the bathroom. He returned shortly later, running to get back to the bed where he could defend himself from any attack.

* * *

Chase saw Omi come back into the room and nearly trip, which is when he stood up and pulled Omi back from falling instinctively. Omi was twitching out of fear so Chase said " Omi calm down, I will not hit you. Go back to the bed and sit down, we have some things to discuss." When Omi had went to the bed Chase couldn't help but smile inside at how cute this child could be.

* * *

"Alright Omi, I am going to ask you some questions and if you answer them you will get a prize, if you do not then you are not in trouble." Chase said to Omi. Chase waited until Omi nodded to say " Lying, however will get you into severe trouble. Do you understand?" Omi nodded again and asked, obviously excited " What are the prizes?" Chase couldn't help but actually smile at hearing how excited Omi was, at the same time he said " Some of the shen-gong-wu you have spent so many years trying to obtain will be the main prize, but there will be others." Omi smiled until he realized that he would be asked questions probably relating to the cut he made upon his arm.

* * *

Chase started off "Omi my first question is simple. Why are your nails so long?" Omi just said in a put on miserable tone " Master Fung told all of us that a monk is not allowed to cut his nails until they are 18 years of age." Chase, gently responded with " Omi I can tell when your lying and trust me you are going to get punished for that later. Now please tell me why your nails are so big." Omi, knowing he could not lie anymore said in a real miserable tone " I never figured out how to clip my nails without hurting myslef and master Fung would always yell at me when I told him that I didn't know how to cut my nails without causing myself pain." Chase said gently " Now I know your not lying Omi, here is you reward", as he handed Omi the orb of tornami.

* * *

Omi looked like a child on Christmas day while he was repeating over and over " Thank you!". Chase said still more softly "I am only going to ask you one question a day, now I am going to show you how to cut your nails."

Chase showed Omi how to cut each nail without cutting enough off that it would cause any pain. After that Chase said " Now it is time for your punishment Omi, please follow me." At which point Omi froze in fear. Chase tried to reassure him ("I will not hit you or yell at you") but eventually Chase had to pick Omi up and bring him to the bathroom. Chase gently sat Omi down on a stool that he had set up in the case Omi lied.

* * *

Omi looked at Chase in fear when Chase said " When you lie to me I will rinse your mouth out with soap, I will not beat you." Omi breathed a breath of relief and said " That's not so bad." Chase just looked at Omi and said "If that's what you want to believe. Lean your head forward." Omi did as he was told. Chase took a peice a soap and started to wash Omi's mouth out with soap in the most thorough way possible. After ten minutes he took a paper cup and gave it to Omi and said gently " You may rinse now."

information from Wikipedia for those who do not know what the orb of tornami is.

Orb of Tornami

The Orb of Tornami is a light-blue crystal ball that can release an entire flood worth of water or ice. It can also be used to control water. It is often used with Omi's Water Element.


	5. Lines

I Thank God for letting me write this chapter. I am sorry for not updating but I am hypercritical of myself and what people think, so even though I have only gotten good reviews I am still afraid of failure. Warning in this chapter Omi gets to a point of depression I was at recently that I pray that no one ever has to go through as it is the definition of numb. It is dang near impossible to get rid of. Any errors in grammar or spelling please report to me as I am not aware of them. To the people who are reading this story and have never seen Xiaolin showdown but read my stories anyway I thank you and shen gong wu are things that Omi and his friends collected that could decide that fate of the world. These descriptions are from wikipedia

Start:

Omi was rinsing fifteen minutes later when Chase said "Stop rinsing now Omi", and Omi replied between gurgling "But that horrible flavor is still in my mouth!". Chase smiled at that and said "Yes Omi that is intended to be a reminder. It will linger and eventually go away." Omi threw the cup and a near by trash can and tried to step down without looking where the first stair was, as a result Omi almost fell down but Chase caught him. Chase pulled Omi up to eye level and said calmly "You have to watch where your going Omi, one day you might break your neck doing something like that." Chase put Omi down on the floor afterwards and said "Follow me it is time for breakfast." Omi followed Chase to a table with two chairs placed beside each other. Chase said softly "When and was the last time you ate and what was it Omi?" Omi quickly responded "Yesterday sir and I had salad." Chase still wanted to know more and said "What else did you eat? Also how much do eat daily?" Omi, not wanting to let Chase know that he was a bulimic (Master Fung had beat him for it, one of the last things that man did) said "I usually eat some fruits and vegetables which is what I had yesterday sir." Chase instantly thought Omi was lying. Omi had been showing signs of starvation so Chase said "Omi if your lying to me I will know it, What else did you eat? Also how much do eat daily?" Omi just said "I am not lying." Chase was disappointed and said "You were warned and given a chance. Looks like your going to get punished for lying twice in one day." Omi froze up again and was breathing fast. Chase just picked Omi up and instantly Omi calmed. Chase said gently "If you tell me why you lied to me and truly answer my questions I will go easy." As much as Omi thought he should be afraid, he just couldn't find the fear while he was in Chase's arms, so he answered lightly "Master Fung beat me when I told him I was starting to become bulimic and needed help. I haven't ate anything for the past seven days, I have only drank water. Before that I ate very lightly maybe some fruits or vegetables a day." Chase immediately said "I will punish you later, right now you need breakfast more than I thought you did."

Chase took Omi back to the kitchen and sat him down at the table. Chase had one of his servants give Omi broth and bread with apple juice spiked with a lot of vitamins for breakfast. Omi was eating way to fast so Chase said "Omi slow down, you might end up puking it all back up at that speed." Omi slowed down after wards and Chase kept observing him. Eventually Omi finished and Chase said "After your punishment we may do something to entertain you. At noon you will take a nap if your body is tired enough, which it more than likely will be." Omi seemed to only hear the nap part and said "A nap at my age?" Chase just responded lightly "Yes, if your body wasn't running on practically no energy you wouldn't have to take one, but since it is you will and that is that. Now come with me for your punishment." But even though Omi trusted Chase a lot, at punishment he froze up no matter what Chase said. So Chase picked him up and brought him to a desk. Omi was curious and asked "Why here and not the bathroom?" Chase just smiled and said " I am not washing your mouth out, your just going to do lines." At the same time Chase wrote out these sentences

_I will not tell lies_. _I certainly will not lie twice in one day, as that would certainly take away from my honor. To anyone I have ever lied to I am sorry. And I will try my hardest not to tell a lie to my guardian unless I have an undeniable desire to copy this one hundred more times!  
_

Once he was done Chase said "You will copy this twenty times on to the sheets of paper within this desk using a quill and ink bottle that is also in this desk. Am I clear?" But all Omi could say was " Twenty? I though you said that you would go easy on me if I told you the truth?" Chase just calmly responded with "Yes Omi, if you had not told me what you had you would have copied this fifty times for lying to me twice in one day. Your punishment was reduced by 60 percent. If you feel tired however tell me and I will let you take a nap, understood?" Omi just nodded.


	6. injuries

Thank God for letting me write this chapter. I am sorry for not updating but I am hypercritical of myself and what people think, so even though I have only gotten good reviews I am still afraid of failure. Warning I am now using the same opening for every chapter Please review. I love every review. I have started to re-read my stories and I am debating about redoing all of them to make them not suck, please leave your opinion about. Sorry if this story is not stretched like it should be and how some of my latest chapters have been.

Start:

Omi had just finished his fifth copy of the line Chase was making him copy when he accidentally knocked the ink bottle over. It burst into little glass shards and made the floor rather dirty.

Omi nearly ran out of his feet to try and clean up the mess. Glass shards went into Omi's foot but he didn't care, he just wanted the room clean. Omi thought that Chase would be furious

and beat him, but Chase came over and picked him up, walked over to a chair, and sat down with Omi in his lap. Chase looked Omi straight in the eye and asked "Omi, why did you do

that?" Omi freaked out and said "It was an accident! I am sorry please..." but Chase cut Omi off and said "I do not mean the ink bottle, that is replaceable, you are not. Why did you jump

onto the glass effectively cutting up your foot?" Omi, near sobs said "I didn't want you to be mad!" and Chase just hugged Omi. After a minute Chase said "I am going to have to look at

your feet Omi." at which point Chase moved Omi to the side of his lap so he could pull up the robes Omi was wearing up. Once Chase pulled them up Chase saw bot of Omi's feet had cuts

all over, some old, some scars, some newer, and some from the glass. "I will try to be gentle but I have to remove this glass Omi." Omi nodded as Chase continued "I will also have to

disinfect all of these cuts Omi." Chase was gentle with the glass but Omi was tearing up at the pain, some of the glass was in several inches deep. "Omi I am going to get something to

disinfect your feet with, you stay here," Chase said, as he stood up and put Omi on the chair. When Chase returned he had a large container of salt, two large containers, and a gallon of

water with him. "If I put alcohol on the cuts you have I am afraid it would hurt too much, so I am going to do something that will disinfect it for the most part that won't hurt as much."

Chase said, as he put the two containers down and poured mass quantities of salt into both of the containers "This will hurt but it won't hurt for long and it won't be nearly as bad." Chase

poured water into both of the containers, which quickly mixed into salt water as he said "Omi put your feet in both of these." Which Omi did immediately, but slowly as if waiting for a trap

to spring on him. As soon as Omi's feet were both in the water Omi started to tear up again. Chase, patting Omi's shoulder said "Don't worry young one, it won't hurt for long, after a while

it will start to feel good."

After a few minutes Omi started to enjoy the water. It had stopped hurting him and the water, even though it was poured over 20 minutes ago, was still very warm. Chase said "Don't

think this means your getting out of your punishment young one, it will still be there when your feet are clean." when he saw Omi was no longer in pain. "Thanks" Omi said in reply "I didn't

know how infected those cuts were." Chase just nodded and said "That is understandable Omi, but if I have to find out about any other cuts on you, you will be on a whole new level of

punishment. I wasn't going to ask you more than one important question a day but this is one Omi. Do you have any other cuts, bruises, or anything of the sort on your body?" Omi

wanted to lie, but after the lines and soap washing he knew it would be unwise to lie again. "Yes," Omi let out in a whisper "But I am exhausted, can I take a nap first?" Chase was

surprised Omi would admit he was tired and said "Yes Omi, I can tell by your eyes you are sleepy, just lie back on that chair and got to sleep. We will discuss your injuries later."


	7. Love

Thank God for letting me write this chapter, I had some serious laziness about writing this . I am sorry for not updating but I am hypercritical of myself and what people think, so even though I have only gotten good reviews I am still afraid of failure. Warning I am now using the same opening for every chapter Please review. I love every review. I have started to re-read my stories and I am debating about redoing all of them to make them not suck, please leave your opinion about. Sorry if this story is not stretched like it should be and how some of my latest chapters have been. I have searched for a beta but I cannot find anyone. Please contact me interested

Start:

Omi awoke from a horrible nightmare with a shout. Chase was in a different room but he quickly came to investigate. At the sight of Omi, who was now curled up in fear, trying to conceal

the evident tears coming from his eyes, Chase swiftly picked Omi up and sat Omi down on his lap while he started to sit on the chair that Omi had been resting in. Omi started to panic

until Chase said in a firm but soothing voice "Omi no harm will come you here, you will not be penalized for crying over anything nor having a nightmare." Omi just kept on crying. Chase

rubbed his back, but otherwise he let Omi cry himself out. A few minutes after Omi was through crying Chase said gently "Omi, I will have to look over your body to see your injuries. I am

sorry Child, but I will have to look at your body bare." Omi nearly cringed in fear upon hearing this. "Do not worry Omi, I swear on my honor that I will not do anything to harm you or

anything similar. Everything will be alright young monk." Omi started to calm so Chase began to explain "I will take you to a bathroom and depending on the severity of your bruises I may

have to give you a bath, " Omi started to cringe a little bit so Chase started to rub his back again, which calmed Omi considerably "If I give you a bath I will be using Chinese herbs to

ensure all of your cuts are clean, I will also use something you numb your body so that you will not feel nearly as much pain as you would otherwise." Omi just nodded to show he wasn't

going to object any further.

As soon as Chase brought Omi into the bathroom with him Omi froze in fear. Chase started to rub his back again and said softly "Omi I need you to undress, but if you are to afraid I can

do it for you." Omi didn't show any response to the question, he was still frozen, this led to Chase undressing Omi. As Chase was looking at Omi, Omi couldn't be more embarrassed. As

though reading his mind Chase said gently "You should know there isn't anything for you to be embarrassed about, it is not your fault for the multitude of bruises and cuts you have." Omi

just remained frozen though. Chase, horrified at what had been done to Omi said softly "Omi, I am going to have to give you a bath." Omi freaked out at that moment, being this open to

attack just scared him too much, so he felt a lack of oxygen and started trying to get in as much breathe as possible.

Chase realized what was happening to Omi within ten seconds. Omi was taking in too much oxygen, so Chase picked him up held and him directly to his chest so Omi would not

hyperventilate any further. FortunatelyChase had changed out of his armor uniform into silk black robes, so Omi wasn't injured by Chase's knee jerk response. Chase also started rubbing Omi's back again while saying

comforting words to him. Omi eventually calmed down and froze back in fear. Chase felt the cringe, so he put his fingers under Omi's chin and made Omi look him directly in the eye and

said " You have nothing to fear Omi, I know that is hard to believe, but it is true." Omi started to cry and Chase just held him close as he did it. Once Omi had finished Chase turned on the

hot water and let it run for a moment before putting Omi in the water.

Chase then gently took out the numbing herb and spread it all over Omi's body "This will numb your nerves as well Omi, you will not be able to move once it has been fully absorbed."

Chase had to apply four separate lotions to Omi's skin, the first would be the numbing lotion, the second would cure all bruises, the next one would disinfect all of Omi's cuts, and the final

one would take care of all of Omi's scars. The fourth would have to be applied Omi daily, but Chase felt he could trust Omi to do that. After the bruise healing Lotion, Omi looked somewhat

happy and after the disinfectant lotion Omi was tearing up, he could still feel some of the pain. Chase said gently " Omi it is okay to cry, I know this lotion in particular is hurting you" Omi

let the tears fall freely after that. Once Chase was finished with all the other lotions he pulled out the final and said "This lotion will heal your scars Omi, it will have to be applied to you

daily" Omi cringed violently at that but Chase finished quickly "but I trust you can apply it to yourself is that a wise decision Omi?" Omi could just nod, but he calmed after that.

As Chase was applying the lotion to Omi he would stop every now and then and show Omi how to apply the lotion and how much to any particularly nasty looking scar. Once Chase was

done he calmly asked "Omi, has the numbing lotion wore off yet?" Omi just shook his head no, which was all he could manage to do due to the lotion. Chase then asked "Would you mind

if I dressed you Omi? It is cold in thismansion and I don't won't you getting a cold." Omi finally felt the nerves in his mouth and said "No sir I do not mind." Chase smiled at Omi's respect.

Chase dressed Omi in sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt for warmth. As he was dressing Omi Chase said " I got these clothes before I picked you up in case you I couldn't take you

clothes shopping when you first got here. Since I got them without your measurements they might not fit so well."

Once Chase had dressed Omi he said calmly "I think it is time for Lunch, the lotion should ware off by the time we get to the table." But the lotion didn't, Chase, unbeknown to him had

applied a little too much of the lotion for it to ware off fast. When Chase got to the table he put Omi down on a chair and turned away without thinking. The next thing he knew he heard

Omi scream. Chase turned and saw Omi falling. An alarm went off in Chase and he rushed towards Omi and had him in his arms before Omi could fall all the way to the ground. Chase

automatically said "I apologize deeply Omi, I had no idea the lotion hadn't worn off." The apology had put Omi off guard, Omi had heard a deep sorrow in Chase's voice which distressed

Omi. Omi, stressed and not thinking asked loudly "Why do you even care?" Chase put his fingers under Omi's chin again and made Omi look him in the face. Once Chase had done that he

said "It is because I love you Omi"

**End of chapter**

**Sorry for not updating in so long, Love you all. If you are wondering why Chase didn't do the bath in the first place, it was because he was counting on Omi not being in a bad position, and he was not thinking. I am trying to show that Chase makes mistakes, that he is not perfect but far from it.  
**


End file.
